Happy New Year's, Warriors
by bangelluvforever
Summary: Buffy, the Scoobies, and the Fang Gang, spend New Year's Eve and New Year's in NYC. Bangel. willow/oz. Cordelia/Xander.


Story started: December 30, 2008

Story finished: December 31, 2008

Author's Note: Well, here's a new story for you all. Enjoy!

* * *

**=Happy New Year's, Warriors=**

**-By: Jessica L. Ayers-**

"I can't believe we're actually in New York City, New York!" The chocolate brown eyed and brown haired Dawn Summers exclaimed to her sister, the Slayer, the Chosen one, Buffy Anne Summers; and her friends, the Scoobies, who consisted of Rupert Giles, Alexander Harris, Willow Rosenberg, Daniel "Oz" Ozborne, and Faith Leanne.

"I can't either!" Buffy who was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans from Hollister Co. (HCO), a red and white stripped polo from HCO, a pair of chocolate brown UGGS from UGG Australia, a black leather jacket from an old boyfriend, and a black leather Dior charming zipped handbag on her arm, exclaimed as they looked at the lobby of their hotel, The Four Seasons.

"You're only saying that because you can't wait to get up to the Ty Warner Penthouse and see A, B," Faith told Buffy with a smirk and using her nickname for Buffy.

"That's part of the reason, plus I've never been in New York when it was New Year's Eve and we could go to Time Square and watch the ball drop," Buffy told Faith as they walked over to check in.

"Uh huh," Faith said not believing her.

Buffy just shook her head and turned to the person behind the desk and said, "Hi, I'm Buffy Summers and the CEO of Wolfram & Hart in Los Angeles left us keys."

"Ah, yes. Ms. Summers, here they are. And this is also for you," The person behind the counter said as they handed Buffy the keys and a small yellow sticky note that had a very familiar handwriting on it. Smiling she read it to herself:

_**Beloved, **_

_**I missed you.**_

"Looks, like A left you a little note," Faith said as she looked over her sister slayer's shoulder before she plucked her key and the other's room keys from Buffy.

Smiling Buffy just flashed the smile at Faith before she took her key and headed straight for the elevator and up to the penthouse suite.

Her friends and sister watched with knowing smiles and looks in their eyes as they watched Buffy get into the elevator with a smile as they prayed that everything would surly work out tonight as planned because she truly did deserve it.

* * *

"Angel?" Buffy asked as she walked into the suite and set her handbag (from him) on a small desk along with her suite key.

Buffy went to slip off her jacket when she heard as two hands moved to take it off of her themselves, "Let me."

Buffy smiled to herself before she turned around and threw herself into the arms of her ex-boyfriend who she still loved with all of her heart and soul, he, Angel, was her first and only love.

"Well, hello beloved," Angel said using his and his alone nickname for the women…no goddess he thought of as his and his forever.

"Hi, I got your note. And for the record I missed you too," Buffy told him as her green eyes meet his chocolate brown eyes.

"But we don't have to miss each other now," Angel told her softly as he stroked her soft satin-like cheek as she smiled at him with the smile that was only ever used and reserved for him.

"I know. Angel?" Buffy asked softly with as a bigger smile started to grace her face, both knowing what she wanted.

"Yes?" He asked her, smirking, letting himself play along in her game.

"Kiss me," Buffy softly commanded.

"Anytime," Angel told her before their lips came crashing together in a passionate and heated kiss.

**-----**

"That was some make out session," Buffy said with a big smile playing on her face as they laid on the couch in the penthouse.

"It sure was. I missed it," Angel told her with a smile that matched hers as he stroked her blonde hair.

"I did too. So what do you have planned today?" Buffy asked him as she looked up at him from her resting spot on his chest.

"Whatever you like, but first the gang would like to see you, especially Ms. Chase," Angel told her with an apologetic smile.

"Cor-Cor's here?!" Buffy asked her eyes sparkling at the mention of the name of her NOW best friend/adoptive big sister, Cordelia Chase, who through her Buffy and Angel had kept in contact with each other and we're able to start what the looks of, could be the most blessed relationship they ever had.

"Yes, your Cor-Cor is here. She missed you," Angel told her with a smile.

"I missed you too, like crazy. Ever since she left from visiting us in Rome, I've missed her. She was my shopping partner," Buffy told him.

"She missed you too. She also said that she really enjoyed her vacation to Italy with you," Angel told her in a soft caring voice.

"Well, I enjoyed it too," Buffy told him before she added as she got up, "Let's go! I want to see Cor-Cor!"

"Alright. Let's go see Ms. Chase…and the others." Angel told her as they got up and left the penthouse, going in the elevator and heading to the floor where Cordelia and everyone else was staying.

* * *

"Cor-Cor!" Buffy exclaimed as soon as Cordelia opened her suite door for them.

"Boo!" Cordelia exclaimed before her and Buffy embraced each other tightly as Angel and the others, gathered in Cordelia's suite, watched on with smiles and slight laughs.

"I missed you, Cordelia," Buffy whispered in Cordelia's ear as they hugged.

"I missed you too," Cordelia whispered back in Buffy's ear before they pulled back and examined each other.

"You look great!" Buffy told Cordelia who was dressed in white skinny jeans, black UGGS, and a yellow and white stripe polo, that went perfectly with her short, curly hair.

"You look great!" Cordelia told Buffy.

"WE look great!" They said together before they burst out in a fit of giggles as did the others in the room.

"Hey girl, we want to see her too," Came the voice Buffy knew very well.

"GUNN!" Buffy squealed as she went and hugged a friend from Angel's group, Gunn.

"Hey Buffy!" Gunn said as he squeezed her in their hug before he spun her around causing her to giggle.

"You look great!" Buffy told him before she added, "I missed you!"

"I missed you too. And you look ah-mazing!" Gunn told her causing her to giggle and blush.

"Hey Gunn?" Angel said to him coming up to them.

"Yeah, man?" Gunn asked, looking at Angel.

"Stop hittin' on my girl," Angel told him causing everyone to laugh.

"YOUR GIRL…" Buffy asked with an eyebrow raised.

Angel just smiled at her as she added, "ALWAYS."

"I'll stop the HARMLESS flirting," Gunn told Angel who nodded.

"Hello, Buffy," Came another voice Buffy knew well.

"WES, HEY! I MISSED YOU!" Buffy squealed as she hugged her ex-watcher, now friend.

"I missed you too," Wesley replied with a smile before he let her go.

"Hey sugar," Came…another…voice Buffy knew well.

"Lorne! How are you?" Buffy asked as she embraced the kind green skinned, red eyed, demon.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Fantastic." Buffy replied before she added as she looked at the girl, "FRED! I MISSED YOU!"

"Hey Buffy, I missed you too!" Fred said as she hugged the blonde tightly.

------

"So how's Rome been since I left it's luxury?" Cordelia asked the blonde who was sitting wrapped warmly in Angel's arm.

"Fantastic, but I'm sadly missing the States," Buffy told her with a smile.

"God! You don't know how much I miss that Italian leather! By the way I LOVE my new boots you got me for Christmas! Thanks!" Cordelia replied.

"No problem and I LOVE the necklace you got me. Thanks," Buffy replied with a content smile as she snuggled, deeper (if even possible) into Angel's arms.

Smiling Angel bent to whisper in her ear, "Do you want to go back to OUR penthouse and oh I don't know?"

"Of course," Buffy whispered back before her and Angel both excused themselves from the others and went back to their penthouse together.

* * *

After getting back to their suite, Buffy switched into a pair of satin pajamas that Angel insisted that she switch into as he switched into a pair of sweats before they laid on the bed and watched I, Robot starring Will Smith. As they did this they slowly drifted off to sleep as the clock rolled to 2PM.

But as directed by Angel at 5PM, Cordelia walked into their suite and woke them up, but not before taking a quick picture.

After getting to two Chosen Warriors awake, Cordelia smiled and dragged Buffy off to her suite as directed so they could get ready to have their gang private New Year's Eve dinner at the restaurant at the hotel.

* * *

"Are you sure, I look alright?" Faith asked as all the girls were gathered in Cordelia's suite getting ready.

"Faith you look beautiful. I don't see why you never wore a dress before," Fred said as she looked at Faith and she was right Faith did look beautiful in a black and white vintage-inspired dress with modern touches creates a fabulous retro-chic look. The dress by David's Bridal had a black satin belt defined her waist and gave the tea-length skirt great shape and flow. On her feet sat a pair of black high heels, around her neck was a black pearl necklace that matched her earrings and bracelet. Faith's make up was lightly done, her hair was spiral curled and pulled half back, and around her arm was a black satin wrap and a black satin clutch in her hand.

"Thanks Fred, you look beautiful too," Faith told Fred who was dressed in a beautiful champagne strapless dress with ruching from David's bridal with a sterling silver double beaded chain that matched her earrings and bracelet, she had on silver high heels and her hair was straightened and pulled half back that went well with their make up. In Fred's left hand was a matching clutch and around her arms was a champagne satin wrap.

"Wow, you both do look beautiful," Cordelia told them. She was dressed in an apple red dress from David's Bridal with an easy and breezy crinkle chiffon dress that flowed beautifully from its spaghetti straps to its split front skirt. The baby doll dress design on her was punctuated with beaded detail on the bust and the beaded detail went perfectly with her single diamond matching jewelry and her sequined high heels. Cordelia's hair was crimped instead of curled and her make up was lightly done. Around her arms was an apple red wrap and in her hand was a matching clutch.

They looked at Willow who was dressed in a beautiful navy dress and her hair was big barrel curled and pulled half back. Dawn was wearing a light pastel yellow dress and her hair was straightened and pulled half back.

When all of them turned to look at Buffy they gasped because she looked beautiful in ombre coloration dress that creates an unique and flattering shade, while the soft pleated detail and center bead piece pulled the whole dress together and fit her curves beautiful. Around her neck was a gorgeous silver necklace that matched her earrings and bracelet. On her feet were a pair of silver metallic slide on high heels, around her arms was a silver wrap and a silver clutch in her right hand. Buffy's hair was in a French Twist and in her hair was also some hair stray in glitter that Cordelia put the liberty of putting in her hair.

"OH." Fred and Faith said together.

"MY." Willow and Dawn said together.

"GOD! You look outstanding!" Cordelia told Buffy who blushed before they all went down to have dinner with the guys.

-----

When they reached the guys downstairs, the girls giggled as all of the guys' jaws dropped, but not as much as Angel's when he saw his goddess.

Smiling they all laughed and had an amazing dinner together, and avoiding talking about demons, mystical creatures, or anything involving what goes bump in the night or anything and everything involving an apocalypse.

That was until Angel made the announcement to the Scoobies that his soul was now permanent and that he had a new Gem of Amara ring.

* * *

At ten o'clock everyone went back up to their rooms and switched into warm cloths as they all decided to go to Time Square and watch the ball drop.

There in Time Square at exactly when the ball dropped and they rung in the New Year is where Angel dropped to one knee and proposed to Buffy and where she excepted as their friends celebrated.

* * *

"Happy New Year's Warriors," The Powers That Be said up in the high sky as they watched over their Chosen Warriors with the Slayer's mom, the Vampire with a soul's family, and their dead friends watched over them.

**The End.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!**

**HAPPY 2009 NEW YEAR! **

**--JESSICA**

**P.S. You don't know how hard it is to not write Troy and Gabriella or someone else from HSM as I typed this since all I've seem to be doing is writing HSM stories. I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
